


Night sky

by ImJonah



Category: None - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Crying, Dead People, Death, Dramatic, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Love, Night, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, Separation Anxiety, Sky - Freeform, True Love, night sky, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJonah/pseuds/ImJonah
Summary: You were gone so suddenly.I had no chance of saying bye.Are you looking down?Are you happy where you are now?I miss you.





	Night sky

I could see it in your eyes, the sparkle of joy, of luck, of love. 

It was all there. 

The way the corners of your mouth curled up into the most gorgeous smile I’ve ever seen in my entire life and your laugh that could light up an entire city.  
Your behavior was so respectful, lovely, so careful towards others that my heart hurt from affection. 

You were the sweetest thing this world could ever dare to create.  
A blessing, even though that word didn’t capture the happiness you brought into my life in the slightest. 

You were my heart. 

Every inch of me was consumed by you and I couldn’t stop thinking of your lovely face, which was almost engraved into my brain.  
My mind always wandered back to your incredible personality, generous being and ravishing laugh. It almost hurt, but I liked that pain. 

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You were everything I needed and even more. 

But… where are you now? 

The most amazing person I’ve ever laid eyes on, the one, that would make my heart melt, my soulmate? 

That was how you would always call us. 

Soulmates… 

You left me.  
Left me alone in this big world. 

I know you didn’t mean to, I’m not blaming you, don’t worry.  
I’m blaming fate and the universe to tear us apart, to steal your wonderful life, to force you to leave. 

Why did it have to happen? 

I looked up into the night sky. 

Where my heart used to beat swiftly, now felt like a gaping cave, filled only by sorrow and numbing agony.  
My stomach was in pain and it felt like there was someone picking at my head with wicked glee, causing a disgusting headache to make my body even weaker than it already was. 

Why? Why you? Why us?  
So many questions, silence as an answer. 

Sometimes I think its my fault.  
I know you wouldn’t approve of that thought at all, but no one was here to tell me otherwise. It felt like my will to live was slowly leaking out of my body like a broken pipe, just dripping away, until it would be gone completely. 

What I saw wasn’t the world. 

It wasn’t the beautiful scenery, which I had a faded memory of in my mind. It wasn’t filled with the wonderful music you liked. You weren’t there and suddenly nothing made sense anymore. 

No one would wipe away my tears, no one would tell me everything’s alright.  
Because nothing was alright. 

Why did you have to die? 

So I just looked up into the night sky, just wondering why.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple short story.  
> I will leave it up to you to determine what it is about and how it affects you, since I can imagine that is quite different for everyone, although the message is quite clear.  
> If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, tell me!  
> Also, I would love some feedback, since I'm always down to get better at writing.  
> Have an amazing day, whenever you're reading this - day or night.  
> feel loved.


End file.
